The present invention relates to scissors and to a scissor cap that enables the usage of a pair of scissors while covering the blades of the scissors.
Registered Utility Model No. 3070507 describes a pair of scissors that improves safety when the scissors are being used.
More specifically, referring to FIG. 9, a pair of scissors 51 includes two scissor pieces 52. Each scissor piece 52 includes a blade 53 and a handle 54. A pin 55 supports the two scissor pieces 52 so that the scissor pieces 52 may be opened or closed, that is, moved away from or toward each other. A cover 56 is formed integrally with one of the handles 54 (i.e., handle 54a). The cover 56 includes a hollow portion 57. When the other one of the handles 54 (i.e., handle 54b) is moved away from the handle 54a, the blade 53b connected to the handle 54b enters the hollow portion 57. The other blade 53a has a distal end covered by a cap 58. To use the scissors 51, the two scissor pieces 52 are opened. In this state, an object, such as paper, is placed between the blade 53a and the opening of the hollow portion 57. The two scissor pieces 52 are then closed and opened to cut the object. The cover 56 prevents a person's finger from getting caught between the blades 53a and 53b when using the scissors 51.
There are known scissor caps used to improve the safety of the scissors when the scissors are not being used. The cap accommodates the scissor blades in a closed state. Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 4-32667 describes an example of such scissors that improve safety when the scissors are not being used.
More specifically, referring to FIG. 10, a pair of scissors 61 includes two scissor pieces 62. Each scissor piece 62 includes a blade 63 and a handle 64. A pin 65 supports the two scissor pieces 62 so that the scissor pieces 62 may be opened or closed, that is, moved away from or toward each other. A spring 66 is arranged in the scissors 61 near the pin 65 to urge the two scissor pieces 62 in an opening direction. The scissors 61 are entirely accommodated in a case 67 when not being used. An opening 67a extends through one longitudinal side of the case 67. Openings 67b and 67d respectively extend through the two lateral sides of the case 67. The opening 67b functions to expose a slip-guard (not shown) arranged on an outer surface of one of the handles 64 (i.e., the upper handle 64a as viewed in FIG. 10). A guide 67c is arranged on the inner wall of the case 67 to guide the movement of the handle 64a, which has the slip-guard, in the longitudinal direction of the case 67. As shown in the state of FIG. 10, the case 67 entirely covers the scissors 61 when the scissors 61 are not in use. From this state, to use the scissors 61, the handle 64a, the slip-guard of which is exposed from the opening 67b, is moved along the guide 67c in the longitudinal direction of the case 67 (toward the left as viewed in FIG. 10). As a result, the other handle 64b, which is urged toward the inner wall of the case 67 by the urging force of the spring 66, is released from the inner wall and popped out of the opening 67d. Further, the two blades 63 project out of the case 67 from the opening 67a. When the handle 64b is in contact with the wall of the case 67, the two blades 63 are overlapped with each other and closed. However, when the handle 64b pops out of the opening 67d, the blades 63 are opened to enable cutting. Accordingly, an object is cut by moving the handles 64a and 64b toward each other against the urging force of the spring 66 and away from each other with the urging force.
In the scissors 51 of Registered Utility Model No. 3070507, the cover 56 is formed integrally with the handle 54a, and the cover 56 cannot be removed from the scissors 51. That is, the cover 56 is not removable from the scissors 51 and is used exclusively for the scissors 51. Accordingly, the cover 56 cannot be used for other scissors. Further, in the scissors 51, the other blade 53a is always exposed. Accordingly, it is believed that further improvements may be made to the scissors 51 from the perspective of safety.
Further, in the scissors 61 of Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 4-32667, the entire scissors 61 are accommodated in the case 67, and the case 67 cannot be used for other scissors. In addition, when using the scissors 61, the two blades 63 project out of the case 67 and are exposed. Accordingly, it is believed that further improvements may be made to the scissors 61 from the perspective of safety.